Sunstreaker's Christmas Tale
by Mikoto-chan92
Summary: G1. Twoshot. Sunstreaker had never paid much attention to the earth customs, and neither did he care. Until one year, the holidays weren't as easy to avoid anymore. But the yellow mech might find himself surprised with what he discovers.
1. Chapter 1

_Here is a little thing I made in celebratian of my favorite holiday; Christmas!_

_First Transformers fic ever written, so please tell me if i wrote something wrong or what I should do to make it better :D_

_Merry Christmas, folks!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Lamp post**

"_Rocking around the Christmas tree  
at the Christmas party hop~"_

Sunstreaker's eye twitched dangerously as his grip on the Energon cube tightened, causing a small crack to appear. Blue optics glared across the rec. room over to Blaster where he had started playing those slagging Christmas songs again.

"_Mistletoe hung where you can see  
ev'ry couple tries to stop~"_

The Yellow transformer growled as he continued to glare at Blaster, who didn't seem to notice the warriors rising impatience with the songs that he had kept playing for almost a month now. He hadn't really cared about the display at first, but after hearing "Santa Clause is coming to town" four times a day along with other infamous melodies from Earth, Sunstreaker was fighting a losing battle with his already low patience.

"_You will get a sentimental feeling,  
when you hear voices singing  
Let's be jolly; deck the halls with boughs of holly. _

_Rocking around the Christmas tree~__"_

Blue eyes twitched again as a new crack appeared on the half empty cube as he raised his arm and glared at the beat box, about to throw it at him. Unluckily for Sunstreaker, he had to stop the action as the red mech walked across the room and past the giant Christmas tree in the middle of the room. The tall green organic matter, decorated with all sorts of weird objects that Sparkplug and Spike had shown up with a couple of days ago, was now blocking Blaster from the line of fire as Sunstreaker put down the cube on the table with unnecessary force as he stood up.

Jazz, who had been trying to calm down Bluestreak after having heard a Christmas tale about a poor little human girl who had been trying to sell matches, turned his head to see Sunstreaker standing up two tables to his right. The yellow mech caught the saboteur looking his way, and to say he looked pissed would be an understatement.

Bluestreak continued rambling on about how sorry he felt for the little human girl, without noticing that the white and black mech had stopped listening and was now focusing on something else. Jazz sent Sunstreaker one of his trademark grins as a greeting, but only got a cold glare back. "- And no one stopped to help the girl. How could they not buy one of those sticks to help her? They just walked by, and she was so cold that she had to use the sticks she was supposed to sell, so then she couldn't go back home! Don't you think that's sad, Jazz? Jazz?" The gunner stopped his rambling as he stared at the mech beside him, following his gaze he also stared at the yellow bot.

"Yo man, was' up? Something wrong, sunshine?" Jazz asked in a relaxed manner, while Bluestreak tensed at the unwanted nickname of the frontline warrior. No one but his twin and Jazz could get away unharmed after using the phrase, but only because they were fast enough to escape before Sunstreaker caught them.

A low threatening growl was the only reply the saboteur got as he lifted both his hands, palms up. "Whoa, there! Just check 'in if ev'ry thing's alright", Jazz coed. Sunstreaker ignored it and walked away from his table and started making his way towards the door. Bluestreak relaxed slightly as he realized he wasn't going to get attacked by the irritated warrior. His relief didn't last more than a few seconds as Jazz spoke up again.

"Hey Sunny, where are ya going?" Sunstreaker turned around at the name and switched direction as he stopped to loom over Jazz, who didn't seem to be worried at all as he offered him a smile.

"Stop. Calling . me. That", the mech snarled at Jazz, clearly straining himself so that he wouldn't hit the saboteur. The only thing holding him back was the fact that he was an officer, therefore meaning time in the brig along with other punishments that Prowl would dish out.

"_Rocking around the Christmas tree  
Let the Christmas Spirit ring~"_

Before either Jazz or Bluestreak had a chance to register what was happening, Sunstreaker had grabbed one of the energon cubes from the table and hurled it at Blaster as he was about to sit down at one of the tables with some fellow Autobots. The cube smashed right into the mech's chest plate and shattered, spreading the pink liquid over the startled red mech, as well as some of the less fortunate transformers that had been close by as the missile hit target.

The rec. room had turned uncomfortably silent, except for the Christmas music that was still playing from the stricken red (now partly pink) mech. Blaster stood frozen for a moment before he guided his eyes away from his chest plate and over to Sunstreaker who stood to glare at him.

"Turn that fragging music off before I grind you into spare parts and hand you over to whatever new self-destructive weapon Wheel Jack is making!" the yellow mech snarled with venom dripping from every word.

Slowly, as if trying not to draw the angry warrior's attention, Blaster reached for the stop button and pressed it, causing the room to become entirely silent. There was a short tense pause before Sunstreaker straightened and grumbled something under his breath, probably some pretty rude insults. He turned away from the bots that was continuing to stare at him, and started making his way back towards the door.

He didn't get very far.

A chair clattered as it was pushed back with enough momentum to tip it over. "Hey Sunshine! What the slag is your problem?"

Sunstreaker stopped in his tracks and looked back over his shoulder at Gears, who was covered in some of the Energon that had spilled a few seconds prior. The minibot stomped away from his table and walked up to the yellow mech who had by now turned around again and narrowed his eyes in an annoyed manner.

"Don't think you can just walk away after smearing Energon all over my plating!" Gears shouted at the mech as he scowled up at him, invading the sociopath's personal space, clearly not one of his brightest ideas.

"Get away from me before you ruin my paint job", Sunstreaker growled as he eyed the pink substance the minibot was covered in. No way was he getting that on him after having waxed earlier the same day. Seeing it as a far too good opportunity to pass up, Gears frown was replaced with a wicked grin as he took a step closer. One second later, the minibot had put a servo covered with Energon on Sunstreaker's chest plate.

Every bot in the room froze. Even Ironhide who had been chatting eagerly with bumblebee earlier sat completely still, then quickly realized what would happen if no one did something, and fast. He was the first to make a move as he rose from the chair, vaguely aware of Jazz doing the same.

However, both of them had no chance of reaching the yellow warrior as Gears was suddenly lifted off the ground. The minibot had a split second to wonder if his move had actually not really been such a wise idea, then he was slung through the air and crashed straight into the Christmas tree, snapping it in half, as well as forcing it to fall over. The room was filled with a big thud as the tree, with Gears on top, hit the ground. The noise was soon followed with shattering glass as all the decoration fell off.

Once every object on the tree had settled in pieces around on the floor, a tense silence filled the room once again.

Sunstreaker had dropped the glare, and was now staring down at the destroyed Christmas tree with an unreadable look. He hadn't actually meant for Gears to hit it, but for an instant in his rage, he had completely forgotten about the green plant in the middle of the room. A single glass ball that had survived the fall rolled across the floor. Sunstreaker followed it with it gaze as it hit Bluestreak's foot and stopped there. The yellow warrior looked up at the rookie and internally cringed when he saw his expression.

Bluestreak stared wide eyed at the ruined Christmas tree as Gears slowly sat up and started to untangle the light cords that he had wrapped around him. The pained kicked-puppy-look was actually painful to watch, and the fact that the gunner looked like he was about to break down and cry didn't help at all.

It had been Bumblebee and Bluestreak that had been the most excited about this whole Christmas thing, and they were the ones who had decorated the whole Arc with some help from other volunteers.

Sunstreaker's blue optics drifted over to the yellow minibot, which had a similar expression on his face, but couldn't quite reach Bluestreak's level of shock and sadness.

"T-the Christmas tree…" Bluestreak broke the silence with a quiet whimper. The sound was enough to even make Sunstreaker feel some regret for his actions. He turned to look at the gunner and opened his mouth to say something, but clapped it shut again, not sure what exactly to tell him. Apologizing was one of the things that came to mind, but disappeared quickly with a frown. Saying sorry had always been something he would never do, well, maybe he had done so a few times, but those times had been because of worse things he had done.

"Sunstreaker, look what you've done!"

The mech in question looked up at the one who had spoken, surprisingly enough; it turned out to be Bumblebee.

"Have you any idea how much time we used on this?" he brokenly asked, holding out a hand, gesturing toward the broken tree. "It was hard enough to actually find a tree of this size that was for sale, now look at it! And what about all the decoration we worked so hard on to put up and make it look nice. It's Christmas Eve tomorrow, for primus' sake!"

Sunstreaker had close to never seen the minibot this upset before. The usually so happy Bumblebee had disappeared as he gave the warrior an accusing look.

Even though he deep down knew that this was probably his own fault, Sunstreaker still had the strong urge to protect himself. With a scowl, the Lamborghini crossed his arms defiantly. "It's just a stupid tree."

"No it isn't!" It took a few seconds for Sunstreaker to realize that it wasn't Bumblebee who had spoken, so he turned to look at Bluestreak, still with the kicked-puppy look on his face. It really hurt to look at it.

"We need a Christmas tree!" the gunner shouted as he gave the warrior an almost pleading look. "Otherwise we won't get any Christmas presents from that human that dresses up in red and travel around the world with that sled thing and those organics with horns. Spike told us that we needed a Christmas tree so that the human could put the presents under! And what about those cookies that Carly made for him?"

Bluestreak was starting on one of his usual endless rants, and Sunstreaker was really not in the mood to listen to one of those at the moment. "Santa isn't real", the yellow mech cut in, effectively stopping the gunners babbling, as he gaped and stared wide eyed back at the mech. "T-that's not true!"

"Yes it is! I've looked it up; it's just something the humans made up to trick their kids into thinking that they wouldn't get any gifts if they weren't good. Besides, why should we care about this earth tradition? It's got nothing to do with us", Sunstreaker reasoned as he watched Bluestreak's expression grow more and more hurt. He had planned to say more, but wasn't able to do it as he looked at the gunner. One would think that the warrior had killed his parents based on the look on his face.

Sunstreaker had to look away from Bluestreak, and it was only now that he noticed the on edge silence surrounding the room. Casting a glance around himself, the frontliner became aware of all the hostile glares he was getting from all the bots in the rom. Well, almost everyone, as Jazz looked more disappointed than angry.

"Sunstreaker, get out."

Said mech looked over to Ironhide, whose voice had been extremely stern, and judging by his clenched fists, he was trying his hardest to not shout the order at him. With a final huff, Sunstreaker turned and made a b-line for the door, disapproving glares following him.

The universe must have had something against him that day, because just as he made it to the door, it opened, revealing Sideswipe. "Oh, hi Sunny, where are you going?" the newcomer asked, then noticed how quiet it was and frowned as he looked past his brother. "What the slag happened here?" he shouted after a few seconds of taking in the scene, including Gears still trying to remove the light cords from his plating.

Without wasting any more time, Sunstreaker growled slightly as he grabbed his twin by the shoulder and pushed him aside so that he could get past him. Sideswipe dumbly watched him as he strode briskly down the corridor, before the doors closed after the yellow Lamborghini, making the mech blink a couple of times as understanding dawned on him.

"Oooooh…" Sideswipe breathed out as he cast another look across the room, with mechs still glaring heatedly at the closed door. "I'll go talk to him", the red mech informed the crowd, eager to get out of the room. "Hey Sunny, wait for me!" Sideswipe called as he darted out of the room and ran after his twin.

Gears continued to struggle with the cords long after they left. His patience was quickly fading, until he at least snapped and broke some of the cables. "Fragging lights! Somebody get this glitched rope off me!"

"Do it yourself, seeing as this is your fault too", Bumblebee told him with a scowl as he walked over to Bluestreak and patted him lightly on the leg, seeing as he couldn't reach his shoulder.

"How the slag is this my fault?_ He_ was the one who threw _me_!" Gears argued as he cut another string, vaguely aware that Bluestreak was twitching every time he did so.

"Maybe, but if you hadn't pestered 'im, none of this would have happened" Jazz told him with a shake of his head and made his way over to the door. "I'll report this to Prime. You guys start cleanin' up this mess." No one moved at first after the door had closed after the saboteur, only Gears constant trashing about, sounding through the room.

"Slagging cords!"

* * *

"Wait up, bro!"

Sunstreaker kept on striding down the hallway with a frown on his face, ignoring Sideswipe's calls. The red mech finally caught up with his twin and fell into walking beside him with a questionable glance directed at the yellow mech. Sunstreaker had expected to be bombarded with irritating questions from his twin, but he was now finding the silent look he was sending even more annoying.

"What?" the yellow twin barked at his brother, who didn't take any offence from the treatment he was receiving.

"Tell me what happened."

"Nothing happened" Sunstreaker rumbled as they kept walking through the fairly empty halls. The sound of footsteps echoed around them as the silence started once more. After a while, the yellow Lamborghini gave a groan, signalizing his surrender. "Fine! I broke that stupid tree. It was in the way."

Sideswipe seemed to think about the information for a moment before looking back to his brother. "Did you happen to break by throwing Gears at it? Because I just can't see him volunteering to act as the replacement, even with all those lights he was wearing." Sunstreaker chuckled darkly at the comment as he pulled out a piece of cloth from his sub-space pocket, before he started rubbing at the Energon stain the minibot had put on him. Sideswipe followed the action and could now see the reason for Gears battle with the Christmas lights.

"That glitchhead probably had it coming anyway", Sideswipe commented as he lazily put his hands behind his head as they reached the exit of the arc. The red twin jerked to a stop as his hands fell back down to his sides. He gave his brother a confused look. "Sunstreaker, where are you going?"

The yellow mech stopped and looked sideways back at his brother, his face passive. "Ironhide told me to get out, so I'm simply doing what he told me."

Sideswipe crossed his arms and gave his brother a disapproving look. "I think he meant out of the room. Not out of the ark", he told the mech, well aware that he already knew this.

"Whatever", Sunstreaker muttered as he walked outside into the cold afternoon breeze. Even though it was winter and cold, it was still not cold enough out in the desert for there to be snow. The yellow mech gazed back at his brother who gave him a worried look, knowing what his twin was up to.

"I'll be gone for the next few solar-cycles, until this whole Christmas thing is over", Sunstreaker told him, then added after a pause, "And until an uncertain number of mechs have given up their plans of revenge for the Christmas tree thing." Sideswipe grinned slightly at the last part, but still seemed like he didn't like the idea.

"I'll shut off my com-link in case someone should try to order me back, but I'll leave our private link open just in case something should happen. Only use it if it's an emergency." Sunstreaker eyed his twin who crossed his arms and looked sideways with a scowl. "Fine. Just be on your own, if that's what you want", he replied resentfully, not wanting his brother to leave.

"You can survive a couple of days without me", Sunstreaker told him as he took a step forward, then transformed into his alt mode. Sideswipe looked back at the yellow Lamborghini with a pout. "I'll give you five days of freedom. If you're not back here by then, I'll come find you and drag your sorry aft back here."

Sunstreaker chuckled as he started his engine and revved it a couple of times. "Sure, sure, try not to get into too much trouble while I'm gone."

Sideswipe grinned evily with a slight snigger. "Oh, I would never."

"Yeah, right. See ya' later Sides'", Sunstreaker called out as he hit the gas and darted off, leaving Sideswipe in a cloud of dust. Once it had cleared, the red Lamborghini gave a scowl as he raised his fist and shook it in a threatening manner, "I'll remember that when you get back, slagger!"

The prankster wasn't sure if his twin had heard him, so he lowered his arm and watched the retreating dust cloud that was following the yellow sports car in silence. He watched with a sullen expression for a while, until it turned into a cheeky smirk.

Sunstreaker never had properly explained what situations could be labored as an emergency.

* * *

Snow was falling down around the yellow Lamborghini as it drove down the highway a little over the speed limit. There were fewer vehicles around at this time of day, seeing as it had been a couple of hours since the Autobot had left the Arc. By now, the sun had left and the darkness of the night had fallen.

Sunstreaker took the exit on the next junction and left the highway as he maneuvered away from the more populated roads. After a while, he ended up in a small neighborhood a little outside if the city he just had drove by. He slowed down and eventually pulled over on the side of the empty street, making sure that there were no humans within sight before he transformed.

He stood up straight, stretching his arms up into the air as to get rid of the stiffness he had gotten after the long drive. He had decided to head up further north, and had eventually came across the states where snow had fallen. Looking down at the whiteness below and around him, Sunstreaker scowled.

The bot actually liked the snow and its whiteness that hid most of the dirt that always spoiled his paintjob. What he didn't like, however, was the fact that it reminded him about the little episode back at the base. He had felt better after the little talk with Sideswipe, but his mood had dropped some after he had drove into the fluffy whiteness that didn't seem to have any end to it. The mech had to give himself credit for not turning around at that point.

Sunstreaker looked up and scanned the surrounding neighborhood, taking inn all the snow-covered houses decorated with multi-colored lights of all sorts. From the houses that had chimney, a line of smoke was steadily drifting upwards. Some of the gardens had snow sculptures in them; snowmen, if Sunstreaker remembered correctly.

Figures were moving about in the houses, walking past the windows from time to time. The mech thought he could also hear music coming from one of the residences, but even his sensitive hearing could barely pick it up, so it didn't bother him much.

With a huff, Sunstreaker gave another look around before he walked over to a lone street lamp and sat down at the sidewalk by it. Drawing his knees slightly closer, the mech rested his arms across them.

The snow continued to fall lightly around him, making the mech look up as the white flakes slowly drifted downward from the dark sky. Sunstreaker continued to stare, finding the falling snow slightly hypnotic, as it had a very calming effect on the warrior.

A light laughter caught the mach's attention as his gaze slowly fell and stopped at one of the houses in the surrounding area. He saw some humans through one of the windows, probably the living room. There seemed to be a family unit of four in the house, and Sunstreaker watched them for some minutes before he noticed what they were doing. The two smaller ones, probably human sparklings, were hanging up colorful balls on a green tree, with their creators trying to wrap a light cord around it.

Instantly being reminded about what had happened at the Arc, Sunstreaker's eyes snapped back to the sky, before falling down and stopping at his feet.

He lifted his left hand to support his head as he continued to stare down at his feet and the snow that was slowly covering his plating. The usual scowl made its way to his face plate as his thoughts went back to what had happened earlier that day.

The warrior wasn't sure why the incident bothered him this much. Sure, he shouldn't have been so straight forward with Bluestreak, but he had only been telling him the truth. It was, in fact, just a tree. And he had overheard Sparkplug saying that this 'Santa Clause', was just a made up character for the benefit of children.

Even so, crashing the tree they had used so much time on had never been Sunstreaker's intention. While he was used to most mechs not liking him, the glares he had received this time bugged him for some reason. And the look Bluestreak had given him annoyed him to no end.

The mech was vaguely aware of the sound of a door opening, but didn't pay much attention to it. Too caught up in his own thoughts.

It was only when he heard two human voices that he finally bothered to tilt his head slightly to look their way. His gaze landed on the open door of one of the houses across the street. A female human stood there, trying to wrap piece of cloth around a small human sparkling's neck. The child fumbled impatiently as it waited for its creator to finish.

"Hurry up, mommy!" A light voice came from the child, who Sunstreaker guessed was also a femme, if the sound was something to judge by. Once the creator was done, the girl turned and darted out the door. The small creature ran down a path that had been cleared for most of the snow and made her way over to the sulking Autobot.

Sunstreaker briefly debated whether he should bother staying or transform and hightail out of there. The little organic arrived before him before the mech could finish judging his options. As he looked down at the child, he decided that he didn't bother moving at the moment.

The human was covered from head to toe in different types of thick clothing, and the lower part of her face was covered by the neck-warmer thing. Some straws of brown hair was sticking out beneath the headpiece, and two pairs of big green eyes stood out from the only place on the small being that was not covered.

The bot wondered if it was really necessary for humans to dress up like to this extreme, even if it technically was cold outside. Sunstreaker watched as the sparkling came to a halt in front of his right foot, staring wide eyed up at him.

"Hello", the human piped up from the ground. Sunstreaker's optics narrowed slightly in annoyance as he looked away from the organic, hoping that it would go away if he ignored it. He had never been very fond of the human race, never talking with them unless absolute necessary, so he certainly wasn't going to start chatting with them now.

"My name is Alexandra, what's your name?" the organic continued, not taking note of the bot's disinterest.

Sunstreaker continued to ignore the human, his eyes focusing about anything but her. His gaze drifted over to the girl's house, where her parent was still standing in the doorway with her arms around herself as to keep warm. The woman was watching her child with a soft smile on her lips, overseeing her daughter to make sure she didn't annoy the gigantic robot sitting across the street.

"I've seen you on TV before. You were fighting with those other robots, the ones who look mean", the child continued in the one-way conversation.

There was a brief silence where Sunstreaker wondered if the sparkling had given up, just as the human spoke up again. "What are you doing here? Are you looking for Santa? If you are, then you have to wait a while, because he doesn't come before tomorrow night." Sunstreaker growled slightly at the name of the imaginary human and finally turned his head to look at the child.

The sparkling stared back at the mech in anticipation, holding her breath in excitement as she waited for him to speak.

"Santa doesn't exist", Sunstreaker told her with an annoyed tone, irritated at her for bringing up that particular topic he'd rather forget.

The girl's face fell, and she looked shocked up at him. Sunstreaker glared back at the human for a while as snow continued to fall down around them. "That's not true!" The child finally spoke, pointing an accusing finger up at him. (Well, she would have if she had gloves on instead of mittens, so she settled for pointing her whole hand at him.)

Sunstreaker frowned at the child as he opened his mouth to argue further, but suddenly realized that this was starting to look like a repeat of the same conversation he had with Bluestreak. Resentfully, the mech turned his head and looked away from the child, gritting his teeth so that he wouldn't tell her something he would regret later.

The human had turned silence for once, and Sunstreaker would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. Now, if only he could get the pest to leave him alone for him to enjoy his solitude, he would feel satisfied.

No such luck.

"Why don't you believe in Santa? Is it because you haven't gotten any presents from him yet?" Sunstreaker was certain he heard something in his processor snap as his eyes darted back to the human and smashed his fist to the ground, making a small earthquake along with a fairly eye-catching crack in the pavement.

The small human jumped in surprise at the unexpected reaction, and the transformer was aware its creator tense in the doorway as it took some worried steps closer to them.

Sunstreaker sat completely still, trying not to lose his temper further. It wouldn't look any good for his commander if he found out one of his warriors had actually hurt a human, a sparkling, none the less. Cycling air through his vents, the warrior calmed down enough to get a sentence out to the small creature before him.

"I destroyed the Christmas tree."

His words were strained as he struggled to not yell out the words. This human was aggravating him beyond belief.

A high pitched gasp filled the warriors audios as the girl looked up at him with a horrified expression, her mouth (now visible as the scarf had sagged down from her face) wide open. As she continued stare at him, Sunstreaker's face slowly went from angered to confused, and possibly a little disturbed.

He wasn't sure what to make of the child's reaction, and it was starting to bother him. Why was everyone on this planet so worried about a slagging tree? It simply didn't make any sense at all.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Sunstreaker finally managed to ask, feeling a little uneasy by the look she was giving him.

The human stood gaping like a fish for a few moments more, then clamped it shut and turned a panicked look toward her mother, who had by now put on a jacket and was slowly making her way over to the pair. "Mommy, Mommy!" The girl started to wave both her hands, signalizing for the woman to hurry over.

Sunstreaker watched the organic as she came to stand besides her sparkling, glimpsing up at the alien for a moment before turning toward her daughter who was now tugging on her jacket to get the woman's attention. "Mommy, he doesn't have a Christmas tree!" the child shouted in horror as she pointed up at the yellow mech.

The Autobot narrowed his eyes as he crossed his arms defiantly with small glare down at the child. "I don't _need _one of those pit-spawned trees! What in the name of Cybertron is so special about them anyway?"

The sparkling gaped once again, staring wide eyed up at him. Her creator also stared up at him, but probably not for the same reasons as the child.

"But it's a Christmas tree!" the sparkling shouted, as if that would explain everything.

Sunstreaker continued to stare back down at the child, waiting for a better explanation. "Haven't the Autobots celebrated Christmas before?" The bot's eyes shifted to the older organic who had spoken. "Not really…" huffed Sunstreaker once before continuing, "Some of the others tried it before, but there was always something wrong with what they did, and other times we were too busy with the 'Cons."

Sunstreaker shifted slightly to get some snow off of his casing before he looked back to the organics. There was a short pause in the conversation where the Lamborghini realized what he had been doing, and started to wonder for himself why he was talking to the humans at all.

"That's a little sad." The woman chirped up again, drawing Sunstreaker's attention. "Christmas is the time of year where family and loved ones comes together and celebrate the holidays." The child looked from her mother and over to the warrior with a big grin. "And then mommy and grandma makes really good food and we play games and listen to music and dances around the Christmas tree and-" the girl picked up after her mother and continued to ramble up all the reasons for why Christmas was 'so much fun'.

The Autobot was forced to listen to the sparkling as she went on and on, all the while smiling like a maniac. After a while, Sunstreaker had to shake his head slightly to get himself back to reality. He had actually started to find her stories slightly amusing.

"-And on Christmas morning, I always run into the living room. And there is full of presents under the tree for me, mommy and daddy! But mostly for me." The child ended her story with a confident nod.

Sunstreaker continued to stare at the child for about ten seconds, then; "How does this Santa Claus manage to get into the house?" The mech smirked for himself as he put a servo under his chin to support his head, playing along with the young organic.

"Oh, he climbs down the chimney", the girl replied.

The warrior's smirk widened, "There is the problem. You see, the Arc doesn't have a chimney, so Santa can't get in. So technically, we don't need a Christmas tree if we can't get the presents", glad he had finally finding a good argument for the child to chew on.

Sunstreaker started to swat away some of the white fluff that had started to settle on his shoulders, ignoring both organics.

"You could put the tree outside!" The frontliner groaned and put a servo over his faceplate in irritation. Why couldn't the human just give up? Moving his servo back to rest on his lap, he glared down at the child again. "Well, we don't have a tree anymore. I smashed it, remember?" Without missing a beat, the mech continued. "And I probably wouldn't be able to find a new one in the little time left before this Christmas thing is over. It took the other Autobots about a week to find a fitting tree that we could afford by the money we get from the government."

Silence fell on the three creatures as snow continued to fall down around them. Once Sunstreaker noticed the pitying look he was getting from the adult, the mech looked away with a low growl. He didn't need anyone to feel sorry for him.

A low sneeze drew his attention back to the smaller organic as she held a hand up, rubbing her nose. Leaning slightly away from the possible contamination, Sunstreaker put his servos slightly up to act as a shield, not wanting any organic matter on his paintjob. The creator leaned down and grabbed her daughter's hand with a slight smile. "It's getting cold, maybe we should get back inside."

Sunstreaker proceeded with ignoring the humans as he once more started to dust off some of the snow from his helmet and missing the look the sparkling was giving him.

"Can he stay in our garage?"

Sunstreaker jerked at the comment and stared bewildered down at the organic who was pointing up at him, waiting for her mother to answer. Who in their right mind would want_ him_ to stay? It was official; the sparkling had a glitched CPU.

Both of the humans turned to stare up at the mech with questionable gazes. The yellow mech shifted slightly as he saw the woman pounder about the request for a while. "I guess it would be alright."

The transformer's eyes widened slightly at her consent, not used to other people that his brother wanting him around. "My husband isn't coming home before tomorrow from his trip, so there is plenty of space for you in there. What do you say?" the mother asked the Autobot with a kind smile, making the warrior even more uneasy. He wasn't used to this kind of treatment.

Thinking it over for a moment, Sunstreaker gave a hesitant nod. The two humans gave him a pair of smiles as the mother stood up straight and walked over to the garage door with her daughter in tow. "Follow me." Complying with her request, Sunstreaker stood up and transformed into his alt mode, earning him an excited cheer from the sparkling and a shocked choking sound from the mother as she gawked at the expensive sports car.

He rolled over the street, pushing down the snow as he went, leaving a set of car tracks behind him. The woman bent down and grabbed a hold of the handle as she lifted the white painted door up, before stepping to the side once it was fully opened. The Lamborghini rolled swiftly into the surprisingly large room. Scanning it, Sunstreaker found that it was big enough for him to sit in without bashing his helm against the ceiling.

The sparkling was about to run in after him, but her creator grabbed a hold of her and dragged her back. "Go inside and take off your clothes first. Then I'll make some hot chocolate you can take with you in there?"

The girl spared enough time to give an excited nod before she darted for the front door. The woman chuckled slightly for herself as she reached up and started to pull down the garage door again, "We'll be using that door over to your left, so I'll just close this one here so that you won't feel so cold", she informed the mech who shifted slightly on his wheels in acknowledgment.

Once the door was shut, Sunstreaker sat in silence for a couple of minutes as he listened to the organics wander around in the other part of the structure. Once his processor had started working again, he simply couldn't help but ask.

"What the slag did I just do?"

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

_I'll try to get the secound and last chapter done before Christmas, so look forward to it :D Reviews are appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is the second and last piece of this story, finnished before Christmas as promised._

_There was one thing I managed to forget to add in the first chapter. This story is actually based on a drawing by The-Starhorse, who has a profile here and on DeviantArt. Here is the link; the-starhorse. deviantart. Com / gallery / 25626026# / dp47tq (without the spaces)_

**

* * *

**

Sunstreaker sat with his back against the wall inside the garage, glaring down at the concrete floor as if he was trying to see through it. After having sat there for an hour in his alt mode, he had decided to transform back to 'stretch his legs', as the humans tended to say.

The sparkling had been there for a total of ten minutes while adding more to her 'Why-Christmas-is-the-best-thing-ever'-list. She had been forced to stay as far away from the mech while she was drinking some sort of warm liquid, as Sunstreaker did not want her to spill any of it on him. After having emptied the cup, the sparkling had left, saying she had something she needed to do, but would be back later.

The mech moved his gaze toward a small window to his left and watched as the snow continued to fall down outside, secretly thankful for the roof over his head that was shielding him from being buried in the stuff. Face passive, Sunstreaker continued to look outside as his bright eyes dimmed slightly as a peaceful feeling washed over him.

The Lamborghini flinched slightly as his audios picked up on the Christmas music that had started to play from the house. He relaxed slightly after having analyzed the sound and found that it wasn't one of the songs that had been playing none-stop at the ark, which was a little odd when you take in account all the different melodies Blaster had had at his disposal.

Sunstreaker tuned in on the sound of the piano and shifted into a more comfortable position, drifting off into a restful haze. The mech had time to vaguely wonder when was the last time he had felt this calm, as his systems slowly started to shut down, falling into recharge as his optics dimmed over to a light grey color.

A low creaking noise brought the warriors sensors back online with a start, his optics activating as he automatically went into battle mode and pulled out his rifle from subspace. He was about to stand and go into a defensive position, but his sensors warned him of the tight space he was trapped in. Instead he settled for a low defensive crouch. Raising his gun, Sunstreaker trained it on the half-open door where a small figure stared up at him with wide eyes.

The Autobot blinked a couple of times, unsure how to proceed until his memory banks rebooted. Remembering where he was, Sunstreaker scowled as he put his weapon back in subspace and sat back down against the wall he had been resting against. He wanted to yell at the sparkling for being so careless around him, but restrained himself since it had actually been his own fault that he had dropped his guard and 'fell asleep', as the humans put it. Instead he settled for a glare.

He watched the child as she stepped out of the doorway and skipped over to him with glee, not fully understanding that she had almost been blasted away.

"What do you want?" the mech questioned as he looked back over to the window he had been looking out earlier, discovering that it had now stopped snowing. He quickly checked his internal clock, finding that he had been offline for 26 earth-minutes.

"I've got something for you."

Sunstreaker continued to stare out the window, but eventually turned his head toward the child. True enough, she seemed to be trying to hide something behind her back while she waited to get his full attention. Once she had gotten it, the child smile widened as she took out the object she had been covering, holding it up towards him.

"Merry Christmas!"

What she held in her hands was a relatively small (to Sunstreaker, anyway) object wrapped up in a green and red paper and with a golden ribbon put on top. The mech stared at the present for a while, turning his eyes to the grinning human, then back to the present she was holding out toward him.

He continued to stare dumbly at the girl until she turned uncertain and dropped her outstretched arms an inch. "Don't you want it?"

Sunstreaker blinked a couple of times before he stretched out a hand toward the girl and gently took the gift, making her smile in triumph. The mech continued to stare at the object in his hand for a few more seconds, before he frowned and looked back to the sparkling. "Why are you giving me this? If this is some sort of plan to gain my favor, let me just tell you now: I won't do anything to assist you."

"It's a Christmas present", the sparkling pointed out, not faced with his warning. She folded her hands behind her back and shifted her eyes to look away from him in a shy posture before she spoke next. "I thought that since you don't have a Christmas tree and can't get them from Santa, I'd make you one."

The Lamborghini searched her readings for any sort of evidence that she was lying, dropping his glare as he found none. He looked back at the present he was still holding, reaching up his other hand toward it to open it, only to be stopped by the sparkling as she gasped and ran up to his leg before hitting it with an open palm a couple of times to get his attention.

It worked, as Sunstreaker looked over to her, internally cringing at the handprints that the organic was leaving on his paintjob.

"You can't open it yet!" the sparkling exclaimed, thankfully removing her hand from his leg. "You have to wait until Christmas morning." Sunstreaker eyed her for a moment, soon giving in to her wish. He scowled as he slipped the present into his subspace pocket and crossed his arms. "There. You happy now?"

The child smiled again and nodded. Sunstreaker snorted as he lifted his hand to support his head, looking sideways out the window. Sparklings were so easy to please.

There was a new squeaking sound as the door opened once again and the mother stepped into the garage, looking over to her child and their visitor before she gestured for the girl to come over to her. The girl caught the message and ran over to her creator who was now kneeling down to get on eye level with the child.

Sunstreaker kept watching the window in disinterest, but turned up his audios to listen in on the conversation. The human had looked slightly troubled, and even if he had no interest in her troubles, he was still curious.

Once the child had reached her creator, the woman gave her a light kiss on the forehead, nearly causing Sunstreaker to make a face of disgust, but he managed to keep his expression passive.

The human gave a heavy sigh as she held her hands on her child's shoulders with a small smile on her lips. "Alexandra, sweetheart", she addressed the sparkling with a tone that could only mean bad news. "I just got off the phone with your daddy. He is still at the airport, waiting for the snowstorm to pass." The female spoke in a hushed voice, not intending for the giant robot in her garage to pick it up.

"His plane has been delayed, and he thinks that he won't make it home in time for Christmas. I'm sorry dear, but it looks like we will be spending the holiday this year without him."

There was a few moments of shocked silence as the girl stared wide eyed at her mother. "B-but he promised he'd be back in time to help me open my presents", the child whimpered, the sound so low that Sunstreaker had to turn his audio receptors up further to hear her. He quickly regretted.

"He promised!" the girl suddenly shrieked, making Sunstreaker jerk back, wincing as he turned back his hearing to standard. He turned his head to glare at the child for almost short-circuiting his audio, but found it fading into a small frown as the girl had started crying with the most hurtful expression he had seen in quite some time.

The mother moved to comfort her sparkling, but her arms were slapped away, before the girl bolted away from her mother and the room. The two remaining residents stared at the door as they could hear her distressed shouting as the girl slammed the door to her room shut.

Sunstreaker continued to stare at the open door, a little taken back by the outburst. He had never seen any Autobots he knew to be anywhere near as emotional as the sparkling was. He thanked Primus for that.

His gaze turned to the woman who was still kneeling, also watching the door with a sad look. Realizing Sunstreaker was still there, she got back up and brushed away some hair that had fallen in front of her face with a tired sigh. "I'm sorry you had to witness that."

"Why can't her other creator simply take a car instead? It would be faster", Sunstreaker pointed out.

The earthling simply shook her head. "No, that wouldn't work. He is on the other side of the country without a car. Even if he took the buss, he wouldn't make it in time. People are forced to drive slowly on the icy roads, and even then there would be a lot of Christmas traffic and accidents which would cause others to stop."

Sunstreaker agreed with her thinking and gave her a slight nod "Yeah, humans have few good drivers."

The woman smiled sadly, but didn't take the insult to her race at heart. After all, it was the truth. The yellow bot glanced down at her as she took a few careful steps closer and pulled something out of her pocket. She held out a folded paper toward him, causing him to eyeing it with a questionable gaze.

"I did some research for you. My sister told me about a man who is known for all the different variables of trees he is selling around Christmas. It's about an hour drive from here."

Sunstreaker reached out and took the piece of paper before unfolding it and looking at the address written down there. He took a couple of seconds to check the position with his GPS before he lifted his gaze over to the woman. "Why are you trying to help me?"

Sunstreaker was confused; he didn't even know these humans, still the both of them offered what they could to help him out. He simply couldn't figure out as to why.

"It's part of Christmas", the human replied with a fond smile.

Seeing the bemused expression Sunstreaker was handing her, she continued. "During this time of year, every person starts acting kinder to each other. Even if Christmas was originally a celebration to Jesus' birth, people all around the world with different cultures still find a way to join in and make something out of it."

"We come together and celebrate with loved ones, family and friends. And humankind shares their joy with each other; even people we don't know we greet with a smile. It's also a time for people to show that they care about each other."

Sunstreaker sat still as he listened to the woman explain the things he hadn't understood till now. He continued to listen to her for a while longer, until she stopped and gave him a knowing look. "Surely you have some friends or family you'd like to be with now? I'm sure the other Autobots would like to have you with them in the holidays."

The yellow bot snorted at the comment and turned his head to the side, looking away with a bitter grin. "Can't really say I have any 'friends', as you call it. Most of the others can't even stand me, but that's the way I prefer it." The grin started to fade, and turned back to glance at the human that was by now fixing him with a pitying look. "But I guess my brother could get a little sulky if I'm not there to help him with the pranks he constantly tries out."

Sunstreaker paused as he looked away, realizing what he was actually saying, and to a human none the less.

"What is his name? Your brother, I mean."

Sunstreaker kept his gaze fixed on the window for a couple of seconds before he opened his mouth to answer. "His name is Sideswipe. We are twins." The warrior was unsure why he had even bothered to talk to this human in the first place. It was strange, how this organic had gotten to reply without any threats, blackmail or torture. And even those wouldn't normally have gotten him to offer any information of any kind.

"What about you?" The woman questioned. "You haven't told us your name yet."

The Lamborghini paused, debating whether he should tell her or not. Eventually he gave in and turned to the human, but didn't say anything at first. He watched the woman who seemed to wear an air of patience around her, not rushing him to get the answer.

"My designation is Sunstreaker."

The human offered him a smile. "That's a pretty name. It's nice to meet you, Sunstreaker. My name is Leila.

Sunstreaker shifted uncomfortably, not used the kindness the humans had kept sending him since he showed up outside their house. The woman eyed him for a moment longer before she turned and walked towards the door. "I need to go check on my daughter. You are free to stay here for the night, but I'm kicking you out tomorrow morning."

The yellow mech stared bewildered at the organic that now stood in the doorway with a grin. "After all, you need to get an early start tomorrow if you are going to get that tree and then drive all the way back to your home base. Family should be together in the holidays." The confusion lifted from Sunstreaker as he understood her sudden change of actions.

With that, the human closed the door behind her, leaving the mech to his planning. Sunstreaker shrugged for himself before he transformed back into his alt mode and started to power down for recharge.

He went over the conversations he had had with the humans one last time. He then shifted his tires into a more comfortable position as he started to drift off, but managed to get out one line before he shut down for the night.

"Humans talk too much…"

* * *

A yellow Lamborghini cruised down the highway, easily maneuvering through the morning traffic at double the speed limit. The police had showed up and tried to stop him once, but after seeing the Autobot-ensign covering his front, they let him go.

He had been driving for almost half an hour now. After being seen off by the two humans he had been staying with, he had thanked them in his own way, resulting in a "sure, whatever," when the sparkling had asked if he would come back someday. If anyone else had asked, they would had ended up with a dead-panned "no" and maybe some new tire marks on the road as he rushed to get out of there. So he'd say he had been pretty nice with them.

Despite the rough road and the long drive, Sunstreaker had managed to cut the travelling time in half. Pulling off the highway, the Lamborghini continued to drive a little while longer until he came to a small town and slowed down as he checked his GPS once more. He pulled over as he came to the outer side of the town where a big area had been set up, a metal fence rounding the place that was filled with the kind of tree that was used at this time of year.

Sunstreaker entered the compound through a opened gate and drove for about a hundred feet ahead, then stopped by the little shed that had been set up in the middle of the area. A lone human male was sitting on a wooden box with a cup of steaming coffee in his hand as he looked up from the paper he was reading as the sport car pulled up in front of him.

The man folded his paper and sat down his cup at a small table beside him as he stood up and took a step toward the car with a gentle smile. "Hello there, how may I help you this fine Christmas day?"

The human had only a few seconds to look at the Autobot symbol on the car and realize what the car probably wasn't a car, before the car started splitting apart as Sunstreaker transformed back into robot mode. The mech stretched to his fill height as he looked down at the baffled human that had taken a couple of steps back.

"Are you the human that is selling Christmas trees?" Sunstreaker questioned in an even voice, causing the man to reel back into reality. He put his hand on the side of his head, as he shifted his hat slightly and gazed unsure up at the robot. "Uh yeah, that's me."

"So, what can I do for you, Mr. Autobot?" the man collected himself and asked Sunstreaker, still a bit uncertain. It was his first time meeting one of the robots that had shown up couple of year ago, so no one could really blame him for being a little nervous.

Sunstreaker opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted as the air suddenly shifted only a few feet to his left before a new robot materialized out of thin air, looming over the wide eyed human.

"You there! Human!" Skywarp pointed out a servo to the salesman, taking a quick peek over the organic to check if he had come to the right place, grinning as he saw the trees around them. "Finally I managed to transport to the right coordinates", the seeker commented to himself before turning his attention back to the human.

"I require one of your trees. Possibly the biggest and greenest you have. Only the best is good enough." The Desepticon placed his order as he crossed his arms over his cockpit. The human stared back up at him for a few seconds, turning his gaze to his right and back again, then repeat.

"I don't have all day, and what the frag are you staring at?" Skywarp then turned his head to his right with an annoyed expression, but his face quickly fell as he came face to face with the Autobot's yellow frontliner. The seekers hands fell back to his side as red and blue optics looked on each other, both soldiers staring at the other.

The only human present gazed worriedly between the two robots, praying that they wouldn't start fighting right there. Many of his trees had a great chance of getting smashed in a giant robot fight, if it should break out.

"What the slag are you doing here?" Sunstreaker suddenly spoke up with a rather annoyed expression on his face.

"What? Didn't you hear me earlier, Autobot? I'm getting a Christmas tree", Skywarp taunted as he fixed him a glare. "What are you doing here? I picked this location specifically because it was far away from the Autobot base or your patrol routs, so how come I end up right next to one of you?"

Sunstreaker swiftly avoided the question and gave the seeker a distrusting look. "Why in the name of Cybertron would a 'Con need a Christmas tree?"

The seeker crossed his arms as he looked slightly away with an irritated scowl. "That's because it's Christmas. This is the second tree I had to get. Starscream incinerated the first one with his null-rays." Sunstreaker gave the jet a suspicious glare. "So, you are saying that the Decepticons are joining in with the human holidays now?"

Skywarp turned to the ground-pounder with a pleased grin. "Yeah, took a little- okay, a lot of convincing, blackmailing and bribing on my part, but I finally managed to get Megatron to agree."

Sunstreaker gave him a glare, also crossing his arms. "That still doesn't explain why you are doing it." The mech was answered with a raised optic ridge and a look that clearly stated 'you are joking, right?'

"You surely know about that human that goes around and give away free stuff right?"

Sunstreaker couldn't stop himself as his servo flew up and face-palmed himself with a distressed sound escaping his localizer. Even the Decepticons knew about Santa Clause, and they equally believed in the guy. Well, Skywarp did, but he had always been a bit dumb. The rest of the fraction probably had better functioning CPUs than the seeker… probably.

The Autobot peeked out between his fingers to see Skywarp staring at him, so he gave a small sigh before letting the hand fall back down.

"Hey", the black and purple seeker called. "This is probably going to sound like a stupid question, but why haven't you attacked me yet?" Skywarp fixed Sunstreaker with a puzzled gaze, tilting his head slightly to the side. The yellow mech stared back at him, wondering the exact same thing.

Normally the frontliner would have tackled the seeker once he had shown up, but Sunstreaker hadn't done so. He wasn't sure as to why, but as the mech thought about it, he came up with an answer, even if it was pretty weak. "The same reason you haven't attacked _me_ yet."

The two cybertronians went into another staring match, but eventually Skywarp shrugged, accepting the answer. "Didn't come looking for Autobots to scrap today, so I guess I just don't feel like it. So, temporary truce until this Christmas thing is over?"

Sunstreaker thought over the offer for a second, and then nodded. He couldn't actually trust a 'Con to keep an agreement, so he'd have to keep his guard up.

"Great! Now, back to the reason I came all the way here for", Skywarp spoke up and turned back to the human who had been quietly watching till that point. He shifted slightly under the red eyes that were shining down on him, hoping the Decepticon wouldn't try anything with an Autobot only a couple of feet away.

The man cleared his throat before focusing back up on the Decepticon, casting sideways glances to the yellow Autobot to make sure the mech didn't bolt and leave the human alone with the hostile robot. "Um, I do have a few big trees left, but they are a bit expensive." This earned him two sets of intense stares from the two Aliens.

"What? You expect me to pay?" Skywarp exclaimed in shock, before he cast a quick look over to Sunstreaker who continued to stare at the human. "I also need one of your trees, but I don't have any earth currency." The Bot paused as he made a gesture toward the jet. "And the Con doesn't have any either."

The human lifted his hand to the back of his neck with a slightly troubled expression, looking from the two robots and over to the surrounding trees, trying to think of a solution. An idea hit him and he turned back to the Aliens with a small smile. "How about this: I'll give each of you one of my finest trees, and in exchange, you two need to come back here on New Year's Eve with lots of fireworks for the town's people."

The man paused, and then added "Without firing it on anyone or anything."

Skywarp's expression had brightened at the suggestion, but he fell into a pout when the last part had been added. Disappointed at the idea of not getting to blow anything up, the Con was about to refuse, but one more look over to the trees silenced him.

"Fine", Sunstreaker spoke up, agreeing to the deal. He had seen the stock of explosives Sideswipe had hidden away in a closet in their quarter, and he probably wouldn't notice if a couple of them went missing.

"You drive a tough bargain, fleshy", Skywarp stated as he narrowed his optics, glaring down at the human. "But I accept."

The man let out a released breath before he smiled up at them, "Thanks, there have been problems with getting fireworks this year. Glad you are willing to help out."

Sunstreaker shifted slightly before he walked forward and past the human, looking around for a tree that would fit inside the arc, but at the same time not be too small. He strode between the green surroundings, his scanners online while he searched. Skywarp was doing the same thing a short distance away. It was troubling for the two warriors to ignore the fact that their enemy for millions years was right there, and they didn't feel any urgent need to strike each other. They wanted to, sure. But this one time, they let it be.

The yellow bot stopped in front of a fairly decent tree, slightly taller than himself and a dark green color that gave it a fresh image. Sunstreaker looked back to the human who was worriedly watching Skywarp in case he should knock something over with the wings on his back. "Hey! I want this one." The human snapped his attention toward the Lamborghini transformer, and then marched over to him while looking at the tree the mech was now staring at.

"Ah yes, good choice", the human agreed and gave the mech a look. "So, how are you going to-"

The man didn't get to finish his sentence before Sunstreaker had knelt down and yanked out the restrains that had been holding the tree up. Before it could tilt more than a couple of feet, Sunstreaker caught it with one hand. He stood back up before lifting the piece of wood and hefted it up on his shoulder, balancing it as he turned and caught the astonished look the human was giving him.

Sunstreaker grinned at the attention, and then walked back to the small human hut. A few second after Skywarp appeared at his side with a smirk while holding onto a tree that was a couple of feet taller than the one Sunstreaker had found.

The two of them sent each other hostile glares until the human jogged over to them. "Hope you like your trees." Sunstreaker and Skywarp glanced down at the human who offered them a smile. "I wish you both a merry Christmas. Hopefully I'll see you in a couple of days, so I'll wish you a happy new year then."

Sunstreaker simply nodded before he turned around and marched toward the exit with the tree placed against his shoulder.

Skywarp turned and watched the Autobot, wondering how he had planned to get the tree back to his base. It was a long way with a tree which the jet had no idea how he would carry. The seeker shook his head as an irritable idea made itself known. 'I will not ask, I will not ask, I will not-'

"Hey, do you want me to drop that off near your base?"

Sunstreaker halted and slowly turned to stare suspiciously at the 'Con. Skywarp sent back an annoyed look. "What are you plotting?" the yellow mech asked, not trusting the flyer an inch.

Skywarp huffed and looked away with a pout, making him seem like a kid in denial. "Fine, don't trust me. I just thought I'd ask." A new voice spoke up, making the two look over to it.

"Well, I'll be damned. The Christmas spirit even found its way into a Decepticon."

The two mechs stared at the human who was scratching his head, his eyes wide in wonder. "What?" Skywarp asked, confused. The man grinned up at him. "Christmas is a special time of year where people start care more about each other, and offers a helping hand to those that need it. I just didn't know that you guys would be affected with this."

Skywarp looked positively disgusted by the comment, but Sunstreaker continued to stare at the human, thinking back to the conversation he had had with the female earthling the evening before. His processor started working as an idea presented itself. He walked back toward Skywarp and handed him the tree, making the seeker blink in confusion. Hadn't the Autobot been about to turn his offer down a couple of astro-seconds ago?

Sunstreaker quickly transferred some numbers to Skywarp and stepped away before transforming into his alt mode, revving his engine once. "Get the tree to those coordinates. I'll pick it up later."

Skywarp stared bewildered at the bright yellow car, and couldn't help but ask: "Where are you going?"

"I have some things I need to pick up before I can go back to base", Sunstreaker vaguely explained right before hitting the gas, his tires spinning for a few seconds before finding a solid hold. The Lamborghini darted off with a dust of loose snow following his trail, leaving the confused Decepticon behind as he drove out of the town and found his way back to the hallway.

The car darted around the traffic at a speed that not even the fastest sport scars could achieve, easily maneuvering between vehicles while he was searching through his CPU for a com link frequency his twin had given him once. He had never really thought he would ever use it, but was now glad he had bothered keeping up.

"_Swindle, this is Sunstreaker. Respond."_

'_Sunstreaker? This isn't about the jet fuel I sold your brother, is it? Because I clearly told him to read the manual I gave him._'

The yellow Lamborghini would have face palmed himself if he had been in robot mode. All the things Sideswipe came up with! And what the frag was he even going to _use_ the fuel for.

"_No, this isn't about my stupid brother. There is some stuff I need to get my hands on."_

There was a pause on the other end of the line, and Sunstreaker was beginning to wonder if the dealer had hung up.

'_Ah, that won't be a problem at all, just name the items you acquire and then we can discuss the price. Since this is our first trade of services, I'm willing to lower the price._'

"_I need these things by the end of the day."_

There was a new pause, making the frontliner grumble as his impatience grew.

'_There might be a problem if the wares are hard to get. Also, the price will go up._'

"_That won't be a problem."_

'_Good to hear. Now, what is it that you need?_'

* * *

Bluestreak dragged his feet along the floor of the arc as he made his way through the hallway. His sulky mood was easy to spot as Bumblebee stepped out from his room. The two of them stopped up and regarded each other for a moment before the gunner started on his way again, never uttering a word, something which could easily mean the end of the world. A silent Bluestreak was simply not right.

Still, Bumblebee didn't comment on it as he joined the mech as they made their way toward the rec. room.

It was quiet at the Autobot base in the early morning hours; the only mechs still up and around was either on duty or had some other business to attend to. Bluestreak himself had just gotten off patrol duty with Hound, and was now tired and dirty after the drive. His optics was a tad dull as the gunner lifted his head to spot the doors leading into their destination. The mech let out a heavy sigh before directing his gaze back to his feet.

Optimus had been informed of the problem and had tried to require a new Christmas tree for his soldiers, but the humans he had gotten in contact with had told him that there was a shortage of trees this year. In the end, the Autobots had failed to get a replacement in time, and Christmas morning was now right around the corner.

Bluestreak came to a stop in front of the door, but didn't make a move to open it. Bumblebee glanced up at him with pity, even though he himself felt almost as disappointed and depressed as the gunner. He lifted a servo and placed a reassuring pat on the mechs forearm, seeing as he couldn't reach his shoulder.

The gunner glanced down and gave the minibot a thankful glance before turning back to the door and opened it, stepping into the room… only to stop mid-step and jerk back, taking Bumblebee by surprise as the gunner lost his balance and fell onto the minibot. Bumblebee struggled under the bot for a minute before he managed to free himself and crawl away from the mech, giving him a worried look. "Bluestreak, what happened? What's wrong?"

Bluestreak continued to sit there, his optics wide as he stared into the room in shock and wonder. Bumblebee watched him for a moment longer before turning his head to look at what it was the gunner was so taken back by. The minibot soon ended up in the same state as he too stared wide eyed into the room.

Where the previous broken tree had laid, now stood a new Christmas tree, tall and bright colored. It was covered with new light cords, multicolored Christmas decoration and a big bright star at the top. Beneath the tree lay a mountain of presents in many different, but each equally bright wrapping papers .The size varied, but each one of them had a bow knit around it, holding a piece of paper that told each mech's name.

Bluestreak and Bumblebee continued to stare dumbly at the sight before them for several minutes, their processors working at full capacity as they tried to figure out if what they were seeing was real or not.

Bluestreak continued to stare at the sight as a smile slowly crept across his lips. He jumped back up on his feet, and a new found energy buzzed around the mech as he gave Bumblebee the happiest look he could offer. "Bumblebee! Look, we have a new tree! And presents! We must hurry and tell the others!"

The poor minibot only managed to gather what the gunner had said before he had run off down the hall, shouting at the top of his localizer for everyone to get up. Bumblebee stared down the hallway for another minute, then pushed himself back up and took a few trying steps into the room. He waited for it to fade out like a hologram, but it stayed solid as he came to a stop a few feet in front of it.

The mech continued to stare at the tree as Autobots, woken by a pestering Bluestreak, started to appear in the doorway, pausing briefly before they made their way further into the room. All of them stared and expressed their surprise as they took in the good as new decoration. No, it was probably better than the last one.

Bluestreak came back a few minutes later, having gathered all the Autobots. Prime and Prowl walked in together and took in the surroundings in amazement, both of them casting a questionable gaze at each other, asking if it was the other who had fixed this set up. The two shook their heads at each other as a negative, and then sent their optics back to the Christmas tree in wonder.

Bluestreak skipped to the front of the crowd and raised a servo up in the air to draw their attention before he chose to speak.

"Ahem, as you all see, we have gotten a new tree. I happen to have a pretty god idea of who did this." The Autobots in the room stilled as Bluestreak gazed across them, pausing for dramatic effect. His gaze drifted past Sideswipe who stood by the wall with Sunstreaker at his side, leaning back against the wall with a tired look on his face.

The gunner paid them little attention as he moved on, missing Sunstreaker cringing once Bluestreak had declared he knew the truth.

Bluestreak nodded for himself once all eyes were on him, he opened his mouth. "It was Santa Claus."

There was complete silence for a moment before some bots started to mumble something to each other, as well as a few snickers which Bluestreak chose to politely ignore. Instead he half turned and gestured to the presents behind him. "He must have given it us when he realized we didn't have a tree he could put our gifts under."

The bots went quiet again before Bumblebee chose to speak up. "There are presents for everyone here, come here and find yours!"

A couple of bots walked over to the tree and glanced around, looking for a package with their name on it. The rest slowly followed as they found their own present. Optimus and Ironhide hung back as they watched their soldiers shift around in the room. Prowl had been with them a moment before, but was forced to move over there as Sideswipe pushed him forward, claiming that he had to join in if he didn't want the red twin to take the gift for himself.

The two officers continued to stand outside of the crowd until Jazz called out to them. "Hey guys! Come check it out, there is this huge present for the both of you."

Prime and Ironhide cast each other a unsure look, but decided that they had better get a move on, before Jazz decided to take matters into his own hands and either drag them over or push the package over to them.

The two of them stopped in front of a gift that was about half of Optimus' full height and equally wide. Jazz stood beside it and grinned at the two of them as they stopped by it.

"So… how a' we s'posed to open it?" Ironhide asked, slightly annoyed by this whole set-up.

It soon became appeared that this dilemma wouldn't be a problem as the top was pushed up and Ironhide suddenly found an energy cannon only inches from his face. "Don't move. We are hereby declaring this our temporary residence for the holiday. Any objections to us taking over will have to deal with me."

All the mechs in the room had stopped what they were doing, now focusing on the possible threat.

Ironhide blinked in shock as he stared down the barrel of the gun, and then moved his gaze over to its owner. As his optics registered the blue paintjob and the smirk directed at him. "… Chromia?" the weapon specialist asked dumbly, making the corners of the femme's lips to draw up even further.

"Do you comply with our demands, or do we have to start taking hostages?" another voice asked, making Ironhide look over to where Optimus stood with a different gun pointed at his spark. Elita One couldn't help but grin at the shocked expressions around the room, but the way Optimus was staring at her made her want to fall into hysterics.

Optimus continued to stare at the pink femme for a few moments longer before he managed to find his vocalizer. "H-how did you two get here?"

Elita was about to answer, but her second in command beat her to it. "A strange human dressed in red brought us here. We got to ride in this strange hover craft that was drawn by some four-legged organics with horns", Chromia explained, sounding like she had been waiting for them to ask so that she could tell them.

There was a new set of silence before Elite tapped her gun against Optimus' chest. "Well? Do you comply?" The Prime tilted his head slightly in a caring gesture, smiling beneath his faceplate. "We comply. You may stay here as long as you see fit."

Chromia wasted no time with drawing back her gun as she grabbed the edge of the box and used it as she threw herself over the wall, throwing her arms around Ironhide as she looked up at him as their optics locked on each other. "You miss me?"

Ironhide chuckled as he offered her a grin and held his arms around her, "More that you can guess."

Optimus held out a servo to his spark mate to help her out of the box, which she gladly took and jumped out of her previous entrapment. The two of them gazed affectionately at each other for a moment before they moved closer, Elita leaning up and giving Optimus a quick kiss.

"Get a room, you two!" came Sideswipes off-hand comment before he was suddenly hit across his helm with the new wrench Ratchet had gotten as a present.

"Hmm, not bad", the medic commented as he moved to pick up his new equipment from beside Sideswipes place on the floor.

Bluestreak had much fun moving around, checking on all the fun stuff all the Autobots had gotten, and he soon came face to face with Prowl who was holding out a small present with a couple of small holes in it. "This one is addressed to you", the second in command told the gunner, which took the gift offered to him.

The mech carefully moved a servo to unwrap the paper, afraid that it would break if he weren't wary. Bluestreak stared at the small wooden box that had surfaced for a moment before locating a small door. He lifted his hand again and grabbed the handle, pausing to cast a look at Prowl who was patiently watching him. The gunner turned his attention back to the box and opened it.

"Meow?"

Bluestreak jumped at the sound, gawking down into the small opening as a furry head poked up. Big green eyes stared back up at the gunner in curiosity, as blue optics staring back in wonder.

"Bluestreak?" Prowl called the gunner as the mech seemed to have short-circuited his processor, but luckily wasn't the case as he turned to the SIC with big bright optics and the most brilliant smile the tactician had ever seen.

"I got a Kitten!" Bluestreak shouted in glee as he danced around with the cat held safely in his arms. Autobots were quickly moving away, not wishing to be run over by the overexcited mech.

Sunstreaker, who had been standing at his previous spot near the wall while watching the others bots move about, now pushed himself off the wall and started making his way toward the door. Bluestreak, having seen the yellow warrior, stopped in his salsa with the feline.

The gunner quickly looked around under the tree looking for a present addressed to the frontliner, distressed when he didn't find any. He was about to ask Mirage if he had seen any gifts addressed to him, but paused as he spotted something a little further up. Bluestreak cradled the white and gray kitten near his Spark as he stepped closer to the tree and reached out a hand, grabbing a small white envelope that had been parked on one of the branches.

Sunstreaker had opened the door and was about to step out when Bluestreak called out to him, and he could hear the mech jog over to him. The warrior gave a tired sigh before turning back around, facing the gunner as he reached out a hand with something in it. "This is for you. I found it in the tree, well, more like on the tree, but you know what I mean. It just says 'to Sunstreaker'. I don't know who it's from, but whoever it is has really nice handwriting. By the way, did you know that-"

Bluestreak was back to his talkative self, but Sunstreaker didn't pay too much attention to him. He was more focused on the piece of paper his hand. The warrior stared confused at the letter for a few moments before taking it from Bluestreak, then turned back to the open door and took a step forward.

Sunstreaker paused and half turned to watch as the gunner slowly walked back toward the rest of the crew of the arc. "Hey, Bluestreak!"

The gunner turned and gazed at the warrior puzzled with why he had been called out. Sunstreaker seemed to hesitate for a moment before gave a small grin and turned, lifting a hand as a wave, and walked out of the room. "Merry Christmas." Then the door closed, leaving a baffled Bluestreak behind.

Sideswipe, who had been watching the exchange, grinned for himself as he grabbed his unwrapped gift and ran past Bluestreak, "And happy new year!", the red mech added for his brother before sneaking out of the room after his brother.

* * *

Sunstreaker stared down at the letter in his hand, his name spelled out in smooth golden letters across the front. He made a quick stroll through the empty halls, ending up in his and Sideswipe's quarters. The mech ventured over to his berth and sat down on it, slumping tiredly back against the wall while holding the envelope in front of him.

Blue optics moved over to the door as it opened, and a merry Sideswipe walked inside with a data pad in his hands, throwing himself down beside his brother. The two of them sat in a calm silence for a while before Sideswipe turned his head and gave his twin a smirk. "Thanks for the present, bro." Sunstreaker looked up at his brother, who was now holding up the data pad, displaying the title; '1001 Pranks'.

The yellow warrior was about to feign ignorance and deny the claim, but thought of it to be useless lying to a mech that had been at his side for millions of years. Sunstreaker turned his gaze away, "Don't mention it…", the mech frowned and cast a puzzled look at his brother. "How did you figure out it was me?"

Sideswipe grinned and moved closer, leaning slightly against his brother (who was too drained of energy to complain) before answering.

"Well, for one, you showed up here only a few minutes before Bluestreak ran around waking us up. Not to mention how tired you are after setting up all that stuff within a few hours. You were also the only one in the room who didn't seem either surprised or interested at the magic trick. And last but not least; I just knew."

Sunstreaker stared down at the letter his hand as his brother talked, turning the piece of paper from time to time. Sideswipe noticed the action and fixed his gaze down at the envelope. "But I'm guessing that you weren't the one who put that on the tree." Sunstreaker nodded, and Sideswipe cast a glance around their room, before landing on the present he had gotten.

"Sorry, I haven't got a gift to give you back. It must suck to be the only one in the arch who didn't get a present."

Sunstreaker stopped in his fumbling with the letter and looked up as he remembered something that had gotten lost in his memory banks with all the distractions he had had the previous day. The mech put the envelope aside as he opened his sub space pocket and pulled out the small gift he had gotten from the human sparkling.

Sideswipe closely watched his brother as he unwrapped the present, amusement as well as a bit of puzzling expression on his face plate, as the twins stared down at the small cloth angel Sunstreaker held in his hand. The small doll was dressed in a white outfit and a set of matching wings on its back, a steel wired halo was set up around the head. Yellow thread had been used to make short blonde hair and a smile had been put on the face with a permanent marker.

It was obviously home made, and while not perfect, it was still a pretty well made angel… for a child at least.

Sunstreaker felt a tug at his lips as he let a faint smile escape his features, shifting the angel in his hands and held it up by a small string that had been put at the back of its neck. He let it dangle slightly from side to side for a while, watching it in a peaceful manner. Sunstreaker would probably have fallen into recharge right there, hadn't been for Sideswipe choosing that moment to ask the question that had been bugging the both of them.

"Who do you think it was that gave you the letter?"

Sunstreaker blinked and rebooted his optics a few times before turning to watch the envelope that was lying on the berth at his side. He but the cloth angel down at his thigh, then took the letter addressed to him, studying it for a moment before opening it and pulling out the note from inside. Sideswipe leaned in closer as the both of them started to read.

_Dear Autobot Sunstreaker__._

_I write this to you, as a way for me to show you how grateful I am for your actions in the__se past few days. Your efforts have been noticed, and I am happy you have learned to take, at least a little bit of responsibility for your faults, and accordingly corrected them. You have also helped making my job a little easier this year, so I send you my thanks. I hope you continue to enjoy what Christmas may offer you and your family. _

_Also, please send my rega__rds to your brother and tell him, that even though I received his letter, I was unable to get my hands on any of the rockets he wanted. Nor did I wish to give him something that had a high probability of destroying your base and hurt your crew._

_Merry Christmas and happy New Year._

_-__Santa Claus._

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe stared at the signature at the bottom of the page, neither of them moving an inch as they sat there in the half lit room. The red mech narrowed his optics as he focused on the paper, and then nudged his brother lightly. "Sunny, there is something written at the back."

The frontliner blinked before turning the paper, reading the last lines before Sideswipe could move in to look. Sunstreaker quickly stood up and put the letter down on the berth as he checked his internal clock. "I can still make it…" the mech muttered more to himself than his twin, but Sideswipe had heard it.

"Sides', I need to go fix something. I'll be back in a few hours" the mech roughly explained before his brother had a chance to ask. Two seconds later, Sunstreaker was out the door, half running toward the rec. room to find Skyfire.

Sideswipe continued to stare at the closed door for a few moments, then reached out and took the dismissed paper, holding it up as he started to read the last few lines.

_Ps. there is one last favor I must ask of you- _

_

* * *

Alexandra sat up straight in her bed, staring sleepily at the clock on her bedside. The numbers glowed in the half darkened room, showing the time; 08:12 a.m._

The child blinked a couple of times before slowly crawling out of bed. She walked over to the window and dragged aside the curtains, gaining access to the winter wonderland on display outside of her house. It was Christmas morning. Once the realization hit, the child brightened and darted out of the room, running down the hallway before stopping in front of her parent's room, opening the door as she peeked inside the room.

Only one human being lay sleeping in the big bed, reminding the girl that her father had failed to return home from his trip in time for Christmas.

The girl slowly closed the door and then started making her way toward the door that would lead into their living room. Alexandra unhurriedly walked over to the white door, reaching for the handle before pulling it down. She paused for a moment before she began to open the door. The girl peeked her head into the room where the Christmas tree stood with presents underneath.

It took a few minutes before the girl stepped into the room, turning her head around to check if there was anyone else in there, but she was alone. Her gaze paused at the table beside the fireplace, where there stood an empty glass and a tray with a few crumbs spread across it.

The child cast another look around the room before giving a sigh and walked over to the tree, kneeling down as she reached out and grabbed one of the presents that were addressed to her. She reached for the bow on top, about to pull it off when she suddenly heard a sound coming from the front door.

Alexandra quickly put the gift back down and stood up, dashing over to the hall, stopping short when the door came within view. The white door made a clicking sound as the lock was undone and opened up shortly after, revealing a middle-aged man dressed in a black coat, dragging a suitcase behind him as he stepped inside the house.

"Daddy!" The man looked up, startled as he suddenly was tackled by the girl, throwing her arms around his waist in a tight hug. "You made it! You made it in time to open presents with me, just like you promised!"

The man smiled warmly at the child as he put his arms around her. "What is going on?" a sleepy voice asked as Leila stepped in line of sight with a dressing gown hung around her. Her hazy mind soon cleared as she spotted her husband and she quickly stepped over to him and gave him a tight bear-hug. The woman had to let go when her daughter started complaining that she was getting squished between her parents.

"How in the world did you get here so fast? Weren't all the flights cancelled?" Leila questioned in shock, not expecting her husband this early.

"They were, and they still are", the man offered with a smile. "But then I suddenly got my own private flight. And I even got to ride in a Lamborghini of all things."

The two females froze and shared a knowing look before they redirected their eyes to look out the open doorway. Alexandra hurriedly jumped into her winter boots as she spotted the familiar yellow sport car pull out from the sidewalk, about to leave down the road. The girl ran out the door in only her light blue pajamas covered in penguins as she rushed out of the driveway and after the car.

"Wait! Sunstreaker, wait!"

The Lamborghini seemed to have heard her as he slowed down and came to a stop. The child hurried up to him and didn't stop before she was right in front of the grill, breathing heavily as she stared at the windshield. She blinked as she noticed a familiar cloth angel hanging from the rear-view mirror inside the car.

Sunstreaker was about to ask what it was she wanted, but didn't get a chance as she suddenly threw herself onto his hood, hugging his car mode with a beaming smile on her face. "Thank you for bringing my dad home!"

The Lamborghini rumbled slightly at the unwanted contact, but was too tired to give any further protest. "Yeah, sure. Merry Christmas, kid."

Alexandra grinned and suddenly planted a quick kiss on his hood before jumping away. Sunstreaker reeled back in surprise and disgust. "Agh! Don't ever do that again!" The child only gave him an innocent look before she darted back to her house where her parents stood in the doorway, waiting for her.

The family waved at the Autobot as he started to drive down the street again, driving away from the neighborhood. Sunstreaker traveled out of the suburbs to where Skyfire stood waiting. On the ride back to base, Sunstreaker longed for his berth where he would be for the next few days in recharge.

The exhausted Autobot ignored all mechs he passed in the halls through the arc, only stopping once he stood in front of the door to his room. He went inside, taking notice of the fact that it was now empty. Sideswipe must have been somewhere else, bothering other residents of the Arc.

Sunstreaker lay down on his recharge berth, off lining his optics first, and then started shutting down other programs. He was about to go fully into recharge when suddenly an explosion rocked the base. The yellow frontliner groaned before he sat back up and marched over to the door poking his head out to check what it was.

"You mixed_ jet fuel _with _motor oil_? Just how fragged up is that glitching processor of yours?" Ratchet's voice boomed through the halls, making Sunstreaker face palm himself as he realized who the medic was yelling at. And true enough, only seconds later, Sideswipe darted down the hallway with a furious Ratchet behind him.

The red mech was suddenly pulled out of the hall and into a dark room once he rounded a corner, the door closing behind him. He could hear the medbot run past the room, shouting threats directed at the warrior all the while.

Sideswipe looked up at Sunstreaker who was still holding onto him. The yellow twin suddenly dragged Sideswipe over to his berth and threw himself down on it, then climbed onto it. It was a tight fit, but the two mechs managed to make enough room to lie there without either of them falling off.

"Sleep", Sunstreaker simply stated, leaving no room for argument as he started to shut down his systems for recharge again, listening to the sound of his twin's spark humming in his chest, filling the warrior with a peaceful serenity.

"Hey, Sunny?" Sideswipe quietly whispered from tight beside his brother.

"Hmm?"

"Merry Christmas."

Sunstreaker let a small smile cross his faceplates before shutting down the rest of his systems. "Merry Christmas, Sideswipe."

**The end.**

**

* * *

**

Well, this have been fun :D I'll see if I feel up to write more Transformers stories later on. But right now i need to get back to my abandoned Predator story XD

Merry Christmas and happy New Year!

****

Chapter 2: Christmas tree.


End file.
